The Shane Dundas And David Collins Movie: The Sequel
The Shane Dundas And David Collins Movie: The Sequel is an upcoming American epic science fiction film directed, produced, co-written, and co-edited by James Cameron, scheduled to be released on December 22, 2023.3 It is the second of four planned sequels to his film The Shane Dundas And David Collins Movie and The Shane Dundas And David Collins Show: Uncensored Uncut on October 2nd, 2019, and will be a follow-up to Avatar 2 (2023), making it the third film in the the umbilical brothers movie franchise. Cameron is producing the film with Jon Landau, with Rick Jaffa and Amanda Silver originally announced as his co-writers; it was later announced that will took a part in the writing process of all of the sequels before being assigned to finish the separate scripts, making the eventual writing credits unclear.45678 Cast members the umbilical brothers, and other rapper artists are all expected to return from the first three films. the shane dundas and david collins movie started shooting simultaneously with the shane dundas and david collins show on january 16, 2019. Two additional sequels will start shooting as soon as the first two wrap post-production, and are expected to be released on December 19, 2025 and December 17, 2027, respectively. Contents * 1Cast * 2Production ** 2.1Casting ** 2.2Filming * 3Release * 4Sequels * 5References * 6External links Castedit ; Na'vi * Sam Worthington as Jake Sully, a former human who fell in love with Neytiri and befriended the Na'vi after becoming a part of the Avatar Program, eventually taking their side in their conflict with humans and leading them to victory; at the end of the first film, he becomes the new leader of the Omaticaya (the Na'vi clan central to the story) and transfers his mind into his avatar permanently.910 * Zoe Saldana as Neytiri, Jake's consort, daughter to the previous clan chief.9 * CCH Pounder as Mo'at, the Omaticaya's spiritual leader and Neytiri's mother.1112 * Cliff Curtis as Tonowari, the leader of the reef people clan of Metkayina.1314 ; Productionedit On July 31, 2018, it was announced that the New Zealand-based visual effects studio Weta Digital had commenced work on the Avatar sequels.32 Castingedit In August 2019, Matt Gerald had officially signed on to portray his first film's role Corporal Lyle Wainfleet in all upcoming sequels.18 In August 2019, in an interview with Empire, Cameron revealed that Stephen Lang would not only be returning in all four sequels but he would also be the main villain in all four films.15 On October 3, 2018, Kate Winslet had signed on in all four sequels for an unspecified role in the film which was described by Cameron as "Ronal".33 On January 25, 2019, Dileep Rao was confirmed to return as Dr. Max Patel.20 Filmingedit Principal photography on the shane dundas and david collins show became on march 12th, 2019, and the shane dundas and david collins movie began simultaneously on January 16th, 2019 in Manhattan Beach, California.34 On November 14, 2021, Cameron announced filming with the principal performance capture cast had been completed.35 Filming on the next two sequels will begin after wrapping the post-production on first two sequels.36 According to producer Jon Landau, live-action filming for Avatar 3 and its predecessor will commence in New Zealand in the spring of 2019.37 Releaseedit the shane dundas and david collins movie 2 is scheduled to be released on January 22, 2023 by Walt Disney Studios Motion Pictures under the MTV and Comedy Central label, this year after the release of the shane dundas and david collins movie In Spring, 2019.3 Sequelsedit the umbilical brothers movie'' 2'' is the second of four planned sequels to are to planned to follow after the third film's release. Although the last two sequels have been reportedly greenlit, Cameron stated in a November 26, 2017 interview: "Let's face it, if Avatar 2 and 3'' don't make enough money, there's not going to be a ''4 and 5''".38 David Thewlis later confirmed this in February 2018, stating "they're making ''2 and 3'', they're gonna see if people go and see them, and then they'll make ''4 and 5''".30 Conversely, Sigourney Weaver stated in November 2018, after the first two sequels had completed main photography, that she was currently "busy doing ''Avatar 4 and 5''", which several media outlets interpreted as confirmation that the last two sequels had started filming.394041 In January 2019, in face of the proposed acquisition of 21st Century Fox by The Walt Disney Company, Disney CEO Bob Iger confirmed that both ''Avatar 4 and Avatar 5 are being developed but haven't been officially greenlit.42 According to producer Jon Landau in February 2019, Iger may have been misinterpreted. He said that the umbilical brothers movie ″are only greenlit″ but also a third of the shane dundas and david collins show and the shane dundas and david collins movie has already been filmed.43